


Intensity

by doctor__idiot



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, Top Sam, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/pseuds/doctor__idiot
Summary: He didn’t expect it to feel like this.





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Hi! I’m not sure if you’re still doing prompts, but if you are, how about Sam and Dean’s first time, Sam is fucking Dean, and when Dean comes he cries tears of joy."

God, this is embarrassing.

Dean is on his stomach, on his stupid memory foam mattress, with his little brother’s decidedly not-so-little body on top of him, and there are actual _tears_ in his eyes.

He squeezes them shut, presses his face into the mattress, praying that Sam isn’t observant enough see his shoulders shaking and attribute it to anything other than arousal.

It’s just… He didn’t expect it to feel like this, to be this intense, because sure, this was pretty twisted even for them but it is still just sex. Or it should be.

But somehow, it’s so much more. _Means_ so much more and it feels so devastatingly good that Dean keeps clawing at the sheets under him, tilting his hips into Sam’s powerful thrusts. The burn of something so big inside of him hasn’t quite faded but somehow that only adds fuel to the fire.

Maybe Dean is a little fucked up after all but Sam’s hands on him, his bruising grip around his wrists that he has pressed over Dean’s head, nearly making his fingers grow numb… All of that comes together, building and building until it feels like Dean can’t take it anymore.

His cock is rock-hard, squished between the bed and his own stomach and nearly rubbed raw with how long Sam has been fucking him. He came once already, way too soon, and he can no longer distinguish between pleasure and pain. They are one.

Sam’s hands suddenly release his arms, then grip his hips and he pulls out, away, leaving Dean feel bereft. He makes a sound of protest, then finds himself on his back and he only has time to gasp, “No!” before Sam stills above him.

Sam stares down at him, hands hovering over Deans hipbones. Dean clenches his mouth, shaking lips, and tries to _will_ his eyes into drying, keeping them firmly shut because he can’t look at his brother.

The pad of Sam’s thumb brushes the curve of his cheekbone, gathering some of the salty wetness and wiping it away gently. Dean thanks his lucky stars that Sam doesn’t force him to open his eyes or speak, because he isn’t sure he could do either even if he wanted to.

His lashes flutter when he feels something close. Then there are soft lips on his cheek, tracing the same path Sam’s thumb made a moment ago. Dean exhales shakily. His hands are still stretched over his head even without Sam’s hold on them and he flexes his fingers but doesn’t move otherwise.

Sam kisses his other cheek and Dean is tempted to turn his head against the mattress, hiding, but he doesn’t dare. Not with Sam’s fingers gently nudging his jaw, tilting his chin up so their mouths can meet in a slow kiss. Dean tastes salt on Sam’s lips. He shivers as Sam runs his hands along his arms, then wraps them around Dean’s shoulders, gathering him close.

Dean holds onto him by instinct, pressing up. His eyes remain shut but he seeks out Sam’s mouth again, blindly, coaxing his brother’s tongue into his own mouth with little licks across his bottom lip.

Dean shivers, arches when Sam starts moving against between his legs, little rocking motions of his hips rather than deep thrusts. It’s no better or worse but somehow even more intimate and Dean can’t help the whimpery sounds he makes that stealtheir way out of his mouth despite his best efforts to keep quiet.

Sam’s fingers card through his hair and no one ever has to touch his cock for him to come for the second time.


End file.
